User talk:Brittany2.0
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Something's Got to Give page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 07:08, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Slut? Hey I saw your post and I just wanna say no one on the wiki judges...Slut is a word we don't use...<3<3<3Tia �������� 00:59, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Britt!! Hmmm... I guess we could :D Sarah (talk) 13:49, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello I'm not mad at you. :o There's nothing to worry about. I don't really get angry all that easilly. We can definitely be friends. I love making friends. :D [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 14:24, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Happy Late Birthday ty =] very very much. even tho.it's late i do appreciate the sentiment bc I have a horrible personal life; especially as of late (tho not that any one other than close to me would know that) and those who do just give a simple bday wish help tons than anyone everknow, just little things for some ppl. anyways im just way too sappy as always (my point is, i appreciate it) and don't worry if you ever upset me, you really didn't. it should be me to apologize if anyone bc i did have trolly moments like with the makig fun with the burnt hair jokes. that was just me trollin if you rmr that and if it was hurtful.to you i.apologize, just jokes are (usually) my sole intention. and plus the only thing that ever upset me revolving around you is how people would think your bad thus attack you, then just walk away and its just like nothing happened; when nothing should have happened . so yeah no apology to really be done tho is very mature of you <3 i actually quite like you, maybe can lead to more talk ● tori ● // we know we were destined to explode; 15:58, April 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Lauren!�� Sure, I'd love to be friends, Brittany! <3 Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 18:09, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: CC! <3 Hey babe! Yes, we're totally still doing wikigrassi. We just haven't had a chance to sit down and plan it out because we've both been busy. I'm almost finished classes this year though, and then I have from May-Sept to write this. So it is happening, it's just going slowly. Awwww, thank you so much! I'm happy we get along so well too. <3 Crazychick08 (talk) 18:44, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Just wanted to thank you! Aw, this is so sweet. :) You're very welcome, Brit. Thank you as well, for being so forgiving of me. I know I initially was quite rude towards you, and so thank you for seeing beyond it. I was in a bad place back then, and I do hope you didn't take any of it to heart. I was the problem, not you. But yeah, I'm happy to be your friend. :) -hugs- ♥ jenn purify the colors, purify my mind. ♥ 21:38, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ayo gg Hi, girl. I mean, I personally feel like we've had plenty of conversations before, but sure, we can talk more. I know you don't bite, because you're cutiez, heyo. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 21:52, April 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Do you like meh?! Hey, Brittany! :) Super sorry for the late reply. I've been busy lately. Anyways, I don't remember us having any arguments, to be honest. :o I mean, yeah, there was conflicts when you first joined, but you're different now (in a good way). I've never hated you or have been offended by anything you said. Actually, I think you're pretty funny. So no worries! :D CamilleA05 ♥ I'll be your family 00:32, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi Thank you, Britt! That's really thoughtful of you and means a lot. The time that's past combined with the shoddy way he treated me in the end has definitely sped up the recovery process. I'm still hurt, admittedly, but over him for the most part. I'm sorry to hear you just went through a breakup yourself. You deserve better. We both do. Anyways, we got each other's backs. Sisters before misters, lol. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 13:18, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey:) Hey Brit, of course we can be friends, I think I have also seen you on PLL wiki too actually. That show drives me insane!!! My username is slightly stolen from Rachel Whithurst, a yotuber. She has a blog called 87daysbefore which is a reference to a book called Looking for Alaska. So I randomly came up with 87daysofTV since I watch a shit load of TV and love that book lol. 87daysofTV (talk) 03:48, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I made the page: http://degrassi-wiki-ships.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_valentine-Brittany_2.0_Friendship. I'm slowly adding the trivia, I'm sure we have a lot of stuffs in common. Feel free to do so...(>‿◠)✌ Karen Every flight begins with a fall 21:36, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Yes hi hello Brit, I am so sorry to hear that you feel so disliked on this wiki. :( But, we can definitely be friends! Personally, you don't bother me at all and I think you're a really sweet person. ♥ I really want to get to know you! If you ever want to talk, please feel free to talk to me. Thank you for your nice message. :) [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 22:15, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Brit Brit Sure we can be friends [[User:Kidencore|✦ X''a'v''''i'e''r ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 14:15, May 26, 2015 (UTC) How is it ? Hey how are you doing ? how is your nose ? what did the doctor or nurse say about it ? is it bandaged or in a splint ? or was it just twisted or pulled or popped back into place ? Well I hope it's okay. What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 01:32, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! that's great news years I am glad they were able to put it back into place and I was your the very best of luck with the rhinoplasty. :) How did you break it ? did you trip and bump into a wall ? did someone or something accidentally bump or hit you ? or was there a fight ? well if you would prefer not to say how it happened I understand it's all good. What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 22:38, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Ouch! sorry again that happened. When is the rhinoplasty ?What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 12:48, May 30, 2015 (UTC)